The Difficult Birth of Wemma's Second Baby
by wemmagleek719
Summary: The difficult birth of their second child.


Sophia was now 20 months old and would become a big sister in about three more months. Will and Emma were thrilled about their new baby life was great the way it is now but will be twice as good with a second baby. Emma was almost 6 months along in her pregnancy, when things took a turn for the worst.

"Will i think somethings wrong with the baby, im having alot of pain"

"Let's go to the emergency room now and make sure everything is alright"

Will went into the nursery and got Sophia and wrapped her in a blanket and took her out to the car and strapped her into her car seat. Will then ran back inside to help Emma who was in alot of pain.

"Will I think I'm going into labor!"

"Emma it's too early for that, your three months early!" Will was starting to get worried, wondering if their baby could survive if Emma was really in labor. Will called his parents to come and get Sophia since a hospital is not a good place for a toddler and Will needed to focus on Emma and make sure her and their baby was going to be ok.

Will safely drove them to the hospital and carried Sophia and helped Emma into the ER. A nurse took Emma into the hospital while WIll had to wait till his parents came. He gave his parents the keys to their house so they could get Sophia's things so she can spend time with her grandma and grandpa.

"Daddy" Sophia said in her sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Don't sweetie you're going to spend some time with grandma and grandpa"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is with doctors so we can see if your baby brother or sister is ok"

"Ok daddy" Sophia wrapped her little arms around Will's neck and Will returned the hug. Will handed her to his mom, and watched them walk out the doors and Sophia put her hand over her mouth and blew a kiss from across the room. Whenever Sophia blew little kisses from her little hand, it made his heart melt, he loved knowing how much their daughter loved them.

Will was pacing back and forth in the the lobby waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him what was going on. Finally the doctor came out and told them they would have to do a C-section and deliver this baby tonight. Will's heart just sank inside him.

"Can the baby survive?"

"I'm not going to tell you that the baby can survive but it is possible, but we will have to airlift Emma to another hospital that has a neonatal center. From there you will have months of having to keep the baby there, before the baby can leave the hospital."

"Ok when do we go to the hospital?"

"As soon as possible, we have to get the baby out before there are complications."

"Does she know what's going on already?"

"Yes she does and she wanted to see you as soon as i told you, she's the first room on the right."

Will was worried about the baby and Emma if they could get through this together. Will stepped into the room and the first thing he saw was the sadness and worry in Emma's eyes looking right at him. Emma broke down as soon as she saw him and Will rushed to her and held her tight and at this point they were both crying.

"Em don't worry we will get you through this, I will be here by your side for as long as this takes to get our baby healthy"

Within minutes they were getting her prepared to get airlifted to the hospital. it took about 30 min to get to the hospital. Straight from the helicopter they had me get into a gown and they gave her some pain meds and had me sit by her while they did the c-section. They had the baby out within minutes, and they weren't able to see the baby yet they had to get the baby into the incubator and hooked up to machines. They did tell them that they were the parents of a baby boy.

"You want to use the name we talked about before" Will asked as Emma nodded "alright then Michael Schuester it is"

They took Emma into a room where she can rest. Will was outside the room talking to the doctor.

"Your son weighs 1lb 6oz now and is hooked up to the machines since his lungs and organs are not fully developed yet, at this point we have to worry about making sure his lungs and organs get developed properly. I have seen a lot of pre-mature babies come though and your son looks really good but that doesn't mean there won't be any complications."

"What about Emma will she be ok"

"Oh yes of course she will be fine she just had a c-section which is normal for a lot of new mothers, she just has to take an easy so she doesnt pop any of the stitches. One thing i should tell you is that she is fine physically but mentally she will need a lot of help, the pain you feel is twice as bad for the mother. She will need you to help her and to give her a lot of love."

"Thank you very much doctor and also when can we see the baby"

"You can see the baby tomorrow"

Will walked back to Emma, who was still sleeping, and sat there and buried his face into his hands and started sobbing. He then felt a familiar touch on his head running their fingers through his hair. He lifted his head to see Emma crying also, they embraced each other.

"Don't worry sweetie, we are doing to get through this together and little Michael will be just fine."

They knew that they were going to have a long road ahead of them, but together they would be able to get through this.

five months have now passed since Michael was born at only 25 weeks old, and he was doing wonderful he's gaining more weight every week now. Doctors told us that they would release him in another month if everything keeps going the way they are. Will's parents rented an apartment nearby so they could be close by and so Will and Emma can see Sophia. The next month went by a lot quicker then the other months because they knew they were going to be going home.


End file.
